


Too Stubborn to Die

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Last Stand of Valor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You came back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Stubborn to Die

“You came back.” Anakin doesn’t even bother to pretend she isn’t relieved when Obi-Wan opens her eyes. She can’t hug her, with all the bandages and splints and tubes that are the only way they could safely stabilize her to get her free and safe. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

Obi-Wan stares at her blearily for a long moment. “I am not leaving you alone, Anakin. Even if I have to come back and haunt you.”

“No dying, no ghosts, please.” Anakin strokes her fingers along Obi-Wan’s cheek, her face one of the few places left untouched. Their enemies hadn’t been kind. “I need you alive. I can’t lose you too.”

She’s lost too many people in her life already. Qui-Gon, Padme, Cody, the Jedi Order. It’s a wonder that they’ve not lost Finis, targeted as the former Chancellor had been by Palpatine, but even that mentor doesn’t hold the same place in Anakin’s life and heart as Obi-Wan.

“You are not going to lose me.” Obi-Wan reaches out with one heavily-wrapped hand to touch the tips of her fingers to Anakin’s hand. “I’m too stubborn to die, remember?”

Anakin laughs, shaky and uncertain, before leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 29 February 2016 on tumblr.
> 
> For the prompt: Obi-Wan/Anakin - #20 “You came back.”
> 
> 200 words exactly on my word processor.


End file.
